A wireless communication system arranged for wireless communication between communication units comprises a number of radio network nodes. A radio network node comprises one or more transceiver arrangements and processors comprised in what may be referred to as base station, radio network controller, Node B, or evolved Node B (eNB). Furthermore, at least one antenna is connected to such a transceiver arrangement and is required for transmitting and receiving radio signals. The antennas may for instance be arranged on an antenna mast. A variety of antenna masts have been suggested in the prior art but in practice a steel lattice mast is the most common type of mast used in a radio network node of the above mentioned kind.
Wireless communication, such as mobile internet access by means of mobile communication equipment, is demanded by more people and more devices. Thus, radio traffic within wireless communication systems increases and so does the required number of access points for the mobile communication equipment. For each access point at least one antenna is required and thus the number of antennas that are required increases with the increased demand in mobile internet access.
US 2003/0142034 discloses a telecommunications mast installation such as a base station in a cellular telephone network. A mast supports a telecommunications antenna. A foundation structure supports the mast. The foundation structure is in the form of an enclosed chamber situated at least partially underground and defining an internal space which is accessible to personnel and which accommodates electronic equipment associated with operation of the antenna. The installation includes ventilation or air conditioning means for the interior of the chamber. According to one embodiment, a ventilation circuit includes an air intake at an elevated position on the mast, an air exhaust at an elevated position on the mast, air intake ducting leading from the intake to the interior of the chamber, and air exhaust ducting leading from the interior of the chamber to the air exhaust. The mast is a hollow monopole mast with the air intake and air exhaust ducting concealed in the interior of the mast.
Since the chamber is large enough for personnel to access and to accommodate electronic equipment, it may be concluded that the chamber is ventilated or conditioned to provide a suitable temperature inside the chamber and the electronic equipment inside the chamber must be provided with suitable cooling arrangements.
WO 02/41444 discloses a communications mast assembly comprising a mast extending from a submergible communications equipment housing. The mast comprises a first inlet port for air spaced from the base of the mast, a first outlet port communicating with the inside of the housing, and a first inlet passage extending from the first inlet port to the first outlet port. The mast further comprise a second inlet port also communicating with the inside of the housing, a second outlet port spaced from the base of the mast, and a second outlet passage extending between the second inlet and the second outlet. The arrangement is such that air flows into the housing via the first inlet passage to cool the inside of the housing and heated air is extracted from the housing via the second outlet passage.
The communication equipment housing comprises a number of rooms, inter alia a ventilation and access room, and a communications equipment storage room. The first inlet passage and the second outlet passage communicate with the ventilation and access room. The communications equipment storage room is air conditioned by means of air conditioning units. Heated air from the air conditioning units is exhausted via the ventilation and access room and the mast to the atmosphere. Accordingly, the air conditioning units provide a suitable temperature inside the communications equipment storage room. Electronic receiver and transmitter equipment inside the communications equipment storage room must be provided with suitable cooling arrangements.
A high number of access points, and accordingly antennas, for wireless communication systems puts a requirement on associated antenna masts to be accepted by the public.
Providing a further function other than supporting an antenna arrangement in connection with an antenna mast, such as a street light as disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art documents, may facilitate such acceptance.